Irresistibley Impossible
by maximumride230
Summary: Ikuto: Hottest and most popular guy at Saako Academy, Junior, dating the gorgeous and ever popular Utau. Amu: A beautiful girl who tries to stay away from the popular crowd, sophomore, single When Ikuto and Amu meet by surprise, drama & confusion unfurl


Hey everyone, this is my first Shugo Chara fan-fic so I hope it goes well! I sadly cannot claim any characters or Shugo Chara in general, as you all have probably figured out as much. You know the drill: Please R&R!

Amu:

Beep, beep, beep… the scanner started to chirp. An electric light flashed out of the slim

opening around the paper, too bright to look upon. I patiently waited, pulling a loose

strand of my bubblegum pink hair, or as my friends liked to joke " Sugar-free

bubblegum", around my ear. A soft humming sound wafted up to my ears, freshly printed

papers stacking neatly up in the shallow compartment at the base of the scanner. I bent

down to pick the thick pile up, yet when I started to pull back into a standing position,

something hard and wiry implanted into my neck.

Ikuto:

I stepped slowly into the work office, my shoes softly echoing against the walls as I

turned towards the copy machine. Suddenly, a stiff bulge slammed into my stomach,

abruptly making me lean forwards, holding my gut. " What the…" I was caught off guard

when a sudden whimper called out below me. " Um…" Peering down, I realized that

there was a girl curled up on the ground at my feet, rubbing her neck and muttering " Ow,

ow, ow!" I quickly bent down next to her, overcome with confusion. " Are you okay?" I

smirked for a moment, this girl was interesting, I could tell that by her hair color. Losing

thought of what I was doing, I mumbled, " Pink, huh?"

Amu:

What was this guy's problem?! First he kung fu chops my neck, then he's commenting on

my hair color? I glanced up quickly, wrong thing to do. My eyes caught his, and took in

his features, making my breath catch completely. He was so hot. The best-looking guy I

had ever seen, and I had seen many. I went rigid, and my words formed in a surprisingly

smart fashion, " You… blue… eyes… mouth… scanner… me… Sushi!" I

clamped my hand over my mouth, my eyes widening in embarrassment and shock.

Sushi? Sushi?! Wow. I sounded completely intelligent. I could practically see the

thoughts forming in his mind already. _I feel so sorry for this mentally challenged little _

_girl, is she lost? I probably hurt her neck when she pathetically tried to communicate I _

_was in her way by thrusting into me. Poor little child. _Yep, that probably summed it up

well.

Ikuto:

I stared down at the girl, her pretty eyes staring up at me shyly. ( He hadn't heard her say

anything, he was too caught up) Her thick eyelashes curled perfectly over and under her

eyelids, and her skin a beautiful pale color. Her cheeks were lightly tinged red, maybe

from the sun, or… was she blushing? I cocked my head to the side, confused. " I'm sorry,

did I hurt you?" I calmly helped her up, careful to not get too close and get too

overwhelmed by how incredibly breathtaking she was. Her arms tensed under my grip,

and her shoulders squared. Her lips formed into a slim line. She looked up at me, her eyes

unreadable. Had I done something? I carefully let go of her and pulled back, second-

guessing all I had said and done. Was she embarrassed to be in my company? I quickly

stepped away and slipped out of the room. Walking at a fast speed, I disappeared into the

crowd of students and into the door of my history class. I had taken too much time in the

workroom, and the passing bell was about to ring. What had happened back there?

Amu:

I stood there, stiff and icy. He thought I was a mentally challenged ten year old. I could

tell by the way he had helped me and asked me if I was hurt. I smacked my forehead.

Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! He was already gone, probably worried that I thought he was a

scary stranger and would call for my mommy. I shook my head, trying to clear my

thoughts. Who was he? I thought back through all of the people I knew, then realized I

was a complete idiot. Well, I had realized that about ten minutes ago, more like it helped

confirm my idiocy. Of course I couldn't think of him, he was one of the popular guys.

Ikuto Tsukiyomi, a junior and had been deemed his own crazed, fan girl club at the age

of seven. With all the swooning girls already after him, he was conveniently dating the

gorgeous Utau. If I had been stupid before, I was now an oaf. Sighing, I turned towards

the door and realized that I had two minutes to get to class before next period, math. I

slammed on the door and rushed to my class. Throwing my backpack over my shoulder, I

quickly put the papers on Mrs. Suzuki's desk. The bell instantly rang, and I rushed out.

Ikuto:

Still thinking about the dazzling girl, I casually approached the doorway of the math

class, in entering, I paused. Ignoring the cow-eyed, salivating girls, my eyes were drawn

to a pink head facing away from me. My muscles went taut, only my eyes could move.

Overcoming my body rather suddenly, I glanced down at the desks with assigned names.

Averting my eyes from the glinting bubblegum colored hair, I carefully paced down the

rows of seats, every other girl's hearts hammering loudly as they begged to find my name

beside them. Coming up to the last middle row, I saw my seat and sat down. As soon as I

was finished with that, I flickered my eyes up, scanning all the students for the girl.

Where had she gone? Turning to face my partner, my eyes instantly widened. Right

beside me, staring straight into my eyes, was the pink-headed dazzle.

**Alright, please review! Still in progress.**


End file.
